


Lost and Found

by Donghyucklovebot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, Heartbreak, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donghyucklovebot/pseuds/Donghyucklovebot
Summary: Mark breaks Donghyuck and Yukhei picks up the pieces to put him back together.





	Lost and Found

Maybe if Mark had looked hard enough he would notice Donghyucks love. He always seemed to take that for granted. Donghyuck provided that warmth and love Mark lacked constantly. Donghyuck lessened the burdens and anxieties that he had. Being in NCT was fun and amazing, of course, but Mark had lost his childhood to become an idol. He sighed again.

Donghyuck walked into the kitchen where Mark was. He immediately was in front of Mark. Hands rubbing his shoulders softly working out the tenseness “Mark, what’s wrong?” He asked softly. Mark relaxed some with that “just you know, the usual. Being a leader is difficult, I don’t know how Taeyong does it.” Donghyuck smiled softly and continued to rub his shoulders, letting Mark say whatever he needed “and you and I” Mark trailed off. Donghyuck tilted his head “yes?”

“We aren’t dating and yet you”

“I what?”

“You and I act like we are dating. We’ve kissed so many times and you’ve provided so much for me.”

“But?”

“But we don’t love each other. Not like that.”

If Mark had been paying any amount of attention, he would’ve seen the crushed expression on Donghyucks face. What did Mark mean? Weren’t they dating? They never explicitly said they were, but Donghyuck assumed with all the flirting and kissing that maybe they were something. Donghyuck put on a fake smile “I mean we could be” he said flirtatiously, winking after. Mark laughed and rolled his eyes “never, Hyuckie.” Donghyuck let out a painfully fake laugh, of course Mark didn’t notice it. He never noticed anything Donghyuck did. He stood on his toes to press a quick kiss against the elder’s cheek. “I have to go, Markles, I’ll talk to you later.” Mark brushed his lips against the younger boys “okay.” Donghyuck so desperately wanted to kiss him, but he couldn’t. Not when his heartbreak was that fresh.  

Donghyuck quickly pushed away and ran out of the room. He bumped into another member and looked up to apologize. “Woah, Hyuck?” Yukhei said with surprise. Donghyuck clutched onto him, sobbing heavily. Yukhei immediately lifted the boy up into his arms, carrying them to an empty room. Yukhei recognized it as Yuta and Jungwoos. Jungwoo could room with Doyoung and Yuta would be more than happy to room with WinWin if Yukhei asked.

Yukhei sat down on the bed and Donghyuck straddled his lap. Donghyuck rested his face in the crook of Yukheis neck and sobbed pitifully. Yukheis hand ran up and down Donghyucks back, whispering calming words to the younger boy “Hey, Hyuckie, shh, it’ll be okay. You’re safe now, sunshine.” Donghyucks sobs subside slowly and he sat back, facing Yukhei. “Sorry” he whispered softly. Yukhei smiled and ran and tucked some of Donghyucks hair behind his ear. “Wanna tell me what happened?” Donghyuck nodded and took in a deep breath. “Mark and I have been close for a while.”

“Yeah we know.”

“Okay but we’ve been like, kissing a lot.”

“What?”

“Okay I know it sounds bad, but he was lacking in affection and I love him. And he never stopped so I figured he liked me back. Well. Until.”

“Until today?”

“I almost confessed I think, but he said he didn’t love me and we would never date.”

“Oh Hyuckie.”

Donghyuck started sobbing again, crying heavily into Yukheis shirt “I l-love him.” Yukhei hummed and rocked Donghyuck back and forth, humming a soft tune. Yukhei felt so bad for Donghyuck. Everyone knew that he was endlessly in love with Mark, but it was obvious Mark never felt the same. Poor Donghyuck was led on by him. Yukhei sang softly and waited for Donghyuck to stop crying. Donghyucks breathing slowed down and evened out. He was asleep. Yukhei laid him down and then laid beside him. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy’s waist and held him tightly. Yukhei would provide as much comfort as possible to help Donghyuck through this. Donghyuck curled into him (Yukhei would deny that he felt his heart soar. He didn’t like Donghyuck like that.)

(Oh wait, he did.)

 

 

Donghyuck woke up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. When things cleared, he saw the sleeping face of Yukhei. It would’ve startled him, but then he remembered last night. Yukhei had been there for him the entire time. Donghyuck didn’t even try to hold back a fond smile. He sat up and lightly shook Yukheis shoulder “Xuxi, get up. We have to get food.” Yukhei grabbed Donghyucks hand and groaned sleepily “or we could just lay here and cuddle.”

“Hmm, as tempting as that sounds, I’m hungry.”

“But, but listen.”

“Xuxi.”

“Cuddles.”

“Food.”

Yukhei whined, but sat up anyways. He stood up, still holding Donghyucks hand. The two walked into the kitchen where Taeyong was finishing up breakfast. The two collapsed into a seat.

Jaemin sat beside Donghyuck with Yukhei on his other side. Jungwoo was sitting on Yukheis free side, eyebrow raised and an expectant look on his face. Yukhei let go of Donghyucks hand to turn to Jungwoo and tell him all about it. Donghyuck did the same but with Jaemin. “Do you have a crush on him?” Jaemin whispered. Donghyuck bit his lip “I don’t know. I’m still in love with Mark but.” Jaemin hugged him tightly “try and get over him, please. Yukhei loves you so much.” Donghyuck smiled, holding Jaemin tighter “what if I don’t deserve him?” Jaemin huffed and pulled back, staring into the others eyes “you deserve only the best, Hyuckie.” Donghyuck smiled softly and his gaze softened. Jaemin giggled lightly and pulled back “let’s eat.”

The group made small talk and ate their breakfast. Yukhei couldn’t help himself from staring at Donghyuck every so often. One time they made eye contact and both boys blushed then looked away from each other. Jaemin elbowed Donghyucks side and wiggled his eyebrows. Donghyuck rolled his eyes with a sigh, Jaemin would bother him no matter what. Donghyuck stood up, Yukhei quickly following. Eyes quickly stared at them, curious. Marks eyes were especially curious and annoyed. Donghyuck hummed and started walking out of their dining room, Yukhei trailing behind him.

The two made it into one of the dorms and flopped on the bed. Yukhei and Donghyuck faced each other with soft smiles. Yukhei sat up with a thoughtful look in his eyes. “You know I have to leave with U soon. Right?” Donghyuck pouted and looked away. “Don’t remind me.”

“It’ll just be for a few weeks.”

“But, what will I do without you?”

“Guess you’ll just die then.”

“Wow, Yukhei, so supportive.”

The two giggled together softly. Yukhei reached out and tucked a piece of Donghyucks hair behind his ear. The two stared softly at each other for a moment. Yukhei sat up suddenly “hey. Come with me.” Yukhei grabbed Donghyucks hand and dragged him to his room he shared with Doyoung at the moment. Donghyuck sat on the bed excitedly as he watched Yukhei rummage through the drawers. He finally pulled out a hoodie and smiled nervously “you can wear this. When you miss me that is.” Donghyuck grabbed the hoodie and held it. He blushed softly, looking up at Yukhei with wide eyes. He opened his mouth, hesitated, than finally said “I can wear this?” Yukhei flushed darkly and nodded “well, I mean, you don’t have to, but like.” Donghyuck cut him off with a squeal “I’ll wear it, Xuxi. I promise.” Yukhei laughed breathlessly “yeah! Alright okay.”

Donghyuck giggled and grabbed his hand and ran back to his dorm, running into a few members long the way, yelling apologizes. If Donghyuck had noticed, he would’ve seen Mark staring at him with an unreadable and slightly panicked expression. Donghyuck rummaged through one of his small boxes and pulled out a bracelet. He handed it to Yukhei with a bright smile “to remember me while I’m away.” Yukhei put on the bracelet, maintaining eye contact without Donghyuck and smiling. Donghyuck stared back just as fondly “you’ll text me, right?” Yukhei nodded, grabbing Donghyucks hands “and I’ll call.” The younger laced their fingers together and stepped closer. Donghyuck smiled softly.

 

 

Yukhei left sooner than Donghyuck would’ve hoped. It was weird. He was sure he was in love with Mark, but lately, he couldn’t convince himself of that. When he looked at Mark, he couldn’t feel what he used to feel. But, when he looked at Yukhei, he felt a flood of those feelings, and even greater.

Donghyuck pulled on Yukheis hoodie and smiled at how long it was on him. It was baggy and reached past his fingers and down to his mid-thigh. Donghyuck smiled and pulled on some shorts after. He skipped into the kitchen, texting Yukhei along the way. Mark was sitting on the counter. “That’s Yukheis hoodie right?” Donghyuck jumped out of surprise but nodded. He played with the edges of the sleeves shyly “y-yeah. I gave him a bracelet. Just so we felt connected while away.” Marks fists clenched tightly. His eyes scanned Donghyucks small figure covered by the large hoodie. Donghyuck was truly adorable in every sense of the word “so you and him?”

“Hm?”

“I didn’t know you two were friends.”

“You don’t know a lot about me, Mark.”

“Uh.”

“Never cared to ask really. Anyways, Xuxi and I are friends.”

“Just friends?”

“Mhm. For now.”

Mark choked on air “for now?” Donghyuck giggled softly, Mark wondered how long it had been since he heard that, “I mean. I kinda like him a lot.” Mark went to talk but then the others phone rang. Donghyucks face broke into a bright smile. He answered it with a bright “Xuxi!”

Mark watched him prance away and into his room. Mark couldn’t identify the emotion he was feeling. Somehow it hurt his heart. It felt like he lost something important, but he didn’t lose Donghyuck. What was his deal?

 

 

 

Yukhei and the rest of U came back after a few weeks. Donghyuck was waiting on the couch with a few other members. The door opened and Donghyuck stood up and waited. Yukhei pushed past the members and stared at Donghyuck. The smaller boy ran forward and jumped into Yukheis open arms. Yukhei backed up a bit with the force. Donghyucks leg wrapped around Yukheis waist and his hand cupped the others face. Yukheis hands rested on Donghyucks waist and he smiled softly “I take it you missed me.” Yukhei said. Donghyuck rolled his eyes and slapped his arm playfully, but said “more than you know.”

Mark stared at the two. They almost looked like a couple. All soft touches and gazes. It made him feel sort of sick. He didn’t like Donghyuck or Yukhei romantically, he was sure. But as he watched Donghyuck run his fingers through Yukheis hair and whisper to him softly he felt an ugly green monster settle inside of him. Yukhei just smiled and nodded every so often. They looked in love. Mark looked away, ignoring Jaemin cooing and whispering to a squealing Chenle.

Yukhei carried Donghyuck, who was wearing his hoodie oh dear god, to their room. Yukhei sat down and held Donghyuck on his lap “I see you’re in my hoodie.” Donghyuck nodded then rested his face in the crook of Yukheis neck. “I’m glad you’re back.” Donghyuck whispered. Yukhei hummed softly “me too. I missed you a lot.”

“I missed you more.”

“Not even possible when I missed you most.”

“But hear me out, Xuxi.”

“Okay.”

“I missed you more.”

“You make a compelling argument but the truth is I certainly missed you even more.”

The two burst into a fit of giggles. Their conversation was just so dumb and funny to the both of them that they couldn’t help but lose it. Donghyuck pulled away from Yukheis neck to wipe tears from his eyes. Yukhei was still laughing slightly. Both boys calmed down and ended up staring at each other. Their smiles slowly fell into something more serious as unidentified emotions ran through their eyes. Yukhei reached a hand up to play with some of Donghyucks hair “while I was away I did a lot of thinking” he suddenly said in a whisper, their already intimate moment getting even more intimate. “Yeah?” Donghyuck mumbled. Yukhei nodded “I realized a few things about you. About us.”

“Xuxi…”

“I like you. A lot. As more than a friend, Hyuckie. I think I always have.”

“Yukhei I-“

“You don’t have to force yourself to say anything, sunshine. I just wanted to let you know how I felt.”

“You’re a dummy.”

“That’s mean.”

Donghyuck started crying “a fucking idiot. I love you so much.” Yukheis heart swelled and his body got warmer as Donghyuck talked. “I’ve liked you for a while. You’ve made me feel so loved and happy, Xuxi. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Yukhei smiled fondly, using one of his hands to cup the side of Donghyucks face “can I kiss you?” He asked. Donghyuck nodded “I’ve waited weeks, don’t make me wait any longer.” Yukhei pulled Donghyuck forward and connected their lips.

It wasn’t Donghyucks first kiss, not by a long shot, but this was the first time he felt emotions, positive ones, while kissing someone. Yukhei kissed Donghyuck so soft and sweetly, as if Donghyuck was fragile. He poured every ounce of love and adoration he could into the kiss and Donghyuck melted. This was what kissing was supposed to feel like. It was supposed to be equally returned love. Both people pouring their emotions into it. Yukhei took control and moved their lips together a few times, loving the soft sighs and whines the younger would make.

Yukhei knew this was Donghyucks first kiss that was requited love, both parties knew the others feeling. There was no hesitation. There was no rush. This was how Donghyuck should’ve been kissed for who knows how long. This is what the golden boy on his lap deserved. Finally, the two pulled away slowly. Donghyuck opened his eyes to see Yukhei already looking at him. “So?” Yukhei asked. Donghyuck smiled, kissing Yukhei again “we are boyfriends and you’re the best kisser.” Yukhei cheered and jumped around “can we tell everyone? I wanna show you off as soon as possible.” Donghyuck blushed and nodded “yeah whatever.”

Yukhei stood up and grabbed Donghyucks hand, pulling the younger out to the living room where everyone was catching up. He cleared his throat “everyone, meet my boyfriend.” Donghyuck hid his face behind one of the sleeves “Xuxi oh my god.” There was a silence, then Yuta spoke up “I thought you two were already dating.” Yukhei pouted “what? No we weren’t before. We just decided in the bedroom”

“Xuxi don’t say it like that!” Donghyuck said with a squeal, face getting redder “not like that. We just kissed.”

“A lot.”

“Yukhei shut up, and then decided we were boyfriends.”

The group made a noise of understanding. Taeyong clapped his hands “well okay, sit down then. We are just catching up.” The group accepted their relationship with open arms, loving and supporting them. And yet, one boy seemed to be on the fence.

 

Mark had finally identified the emotions he felt from a while ago, heartbreak. He had fell in love and realized it too late. Donghyuck wouldn’t ever be his. Donghyuck would never stare at him the way he did Yukhei, wide eyes with fondness and adoration. Donghyuck would never lace his fingers with Marks and giggle softly as he did with Yukhei. Donghyuck would never lean up to kiss Marks lips, earning exaggerated sounds of disgust, like he did with Yukhei. Donghyuck would never love him again. Mark would heal, but he would always love Donghyuck in some way.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter for more fan fics and twitter social media aus @ softbaddieboy


End file.
